It Will Protect You
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Takes place during the episode Corazon, What if Julio came to the teams motel before they left in order to have an important discussion with Reid about the Ghosts haunting his mind and causing him so much pain. The team isn't to pleased with Julio's apparent fascination with Reid. Reid!Centric, Over-Protective!Team


_**It Will Protect You**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Corazon, What if Julio came to the teams motel before they left in order to have an important discussion with Reid about the Ghosts haunting his mind and causing him so much pain. The team isn't to pleased with Julio's apparent fascination with Reid.

* * *

Character(s): Julio, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, others to be mentioned and added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers for Corazon, CAN BE CONSIDERED AU, angst, trust issues, headaches,

* * *

I do not own Criminal minds

* * *

This entire case seemed like it was messing with them. They were honestly just glad it was over already. One thing that Hotch and Rossi couldn't seemed to leave alone was how Julio deemed giving Reid some type of bracelet for protection necessary.

 _"What do you need protection from?"_

 _"Huh? Oh umm...I don't know..."_

It was obvious that Reid was lying when he claimed not to know what Julio thought he needed protection from, Hotch couldn't help but feel just a bit frustrated with his youngest Agent, besides Seaver now that is but then again she wasn't a full-time BAU Profiler yet.

"So..." Rossi started, "You think there's something going on with the kid?"

Hotch side-eyed his old friend, "Don't you?"

Rossi nodded, "There's nothing we can do about it until he talks to us."

"But he won't." Hotch said his eyes betraying how tired he felt, whether sleep wise or emotion-wise he wasn't sure.

"I just don't get it." Rossi frowned, "He's always worrying about other people but when it comes to him he-"

"He's locking it all away. Again." A male voice said cutting Rossi off.

"What do you mean?" Rossi looked at Morgan as for explanation but it was Hotch who answered,

"He's putting up walls around himself, pushing us all away. He's done it since he joined the BAU, the wall seemed to disappear for a little bit but now it's back stronger than ever before..."

"Then what do we do?"

Hotch didn't have an answer to that, and it looked like Morgan wasn't sure what to say either. Rossi knows he joined the team well after bonds were formed but he liked to believe he still built quite the strong bonds with the members of the BAU since he came back, he knew Reid was a private person. He just wished he knew that he could trust them to help him out, no matter what the problem may be.

This case only seemed to prove to them how broken of a family they've all become over the past few years.

Julio was not somebody they wanted to see again. Julio on the other hand seemed to disagree.

Due to a sudden storm the team wasn't able to take the jet and head back home, instead they ended up staying in their motel rooms for another night, at least they were able to keep the singles and none of them had to share a room with anyone.

It was as Hotch and Rossi were standing in the main lobby of the motel with Morgan that Julio sudden strolled in and walked straight towards them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Morgan muttered.

Confused Rossi and Hotch both turn and watch as Julio makes a beeline straight towards them.

"Where is Dr. Reid?" Julio asked bluntly.

"Why?" Morgan countered as he thought, ' _There was no way in hell I'm letting this creep get near the kid again_ ,'

Julio stared at Morgan but didn't say a word.

"The hell are you staring at?" Morgan snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do not trust me." Julio stated simply, "None of you do, it is because yo have no faith. But Dr. Reid does, and I would like to speak with him."

"Perhaps another time yeah?" Rossi suggested sharing a look with Hotch.

"Speak with me about what?"

Turning they all watched as Dr. Spencer Reid started walking towards them from where they could see the elevators closing behind him with a confused look on his face.

"Dr. Reid," Julio smiled charmingly, something Rossi and Hotch did not like the look of neither did Morgan, "I was just telling your teammates that I would like to speak with you."

"Oh!" Reid's brow furrowed in concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes, my apprentice is recovering safely, I am healing as well." Julio brushed past Morgan to stand directly in front of Reid, "May we go somewhere more privately to talk?"

"S-"

"No."

"What?" Reid turned and gave Morgan a weird look.

"I said no." Morgan stated, "We just finished a case, we all need to get some rest."

"He's right Reid." Hotch said coming to stand next to Morgan and Rossi moving to stand by Reid's side.

"Hotch It'll just be a few minutes." Reid reasoned, "He can come up to my room then, I'll get some rest when we're done talking."

Morgan looked about ready to protest, even Rossi seemed bothered by the idea of Julio going up to Reid's room.

His lips thinning out into a tight line Hotch uttered a sharp, "Fine. Not to long." Before walking towards the elevators.

"Hotch?" Reid tilted his head slightly.

Hotch simply said, "I'm tired to so I think I'll head up."

"Me too." Rossi said quickly realizing what Hotch was doing.

"Come on Pretty boy." Morgan said lightly pushing Reid towards the elevators.

"Umm okay? Julio-" Reid started but was cut off by the man himself.

"I'm right behind you." And he was, he had started following Reid the moment he moved.

The elevator ride was one of complete silence. Reid didn't really notice it, the elevator music plus the sound of it moving along with the lights inside were giving him a headache, but the others surely did. None of them liked how Julio stood stock still with his arms crossed, apparently ignoring them entirely and keeping his gaze solely on Reid.

Finally the elevator came to a stop on their floor, Reid was the first one out with Julio not far behind. Reid led the way to his room and silently unlocked the door then held it open for Julio to enter. He did however notice when Morgan tried to enter the room,

"Morgan what are you doing?"

"I-"

Julio stood in the doorway and laid his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Come. Let us talk," Looking at the others he said, "Goodnight Agents."

Blinking after Julio as he fully entered the motel room Reid looked back at his teammates and said a quick goodnight before entering the room himself and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Morgan balked when he heard the lock slide into place. Hotch's hand on his arm stopped him from kicking the door down.

"Morgan, my room is next door to Reid's I'll listen in and keep an eye out." Hotch promised, "You and Dave should head back to your room's."

Morgan didn't look to pleased with Hotch's plan but knew better than to start an argument about it now, instead he said, "Something about him is giving me the creeps Hotch."

Hotch stared at Reid's closed door and quietly said, "I think I know what you mean."

* * *

 **Here's another story, I've been watching CM on a binge until the newest episode comes out tomorrow~!**

 **Review and lemme know if I should continue or have this as just a one-shot.**

 **Should I make this a Supernatural x Criminal Minds Crossover?**


End file.
